Hermione: I'm Fine
by MollieWeasley
Summary: This is a story about Hermione, about how she felt when she saw Ron and Lavender together and the moments leading up to Ron and Lavender's break-up  i'm awful at summaries :L but i hope you want to read it anyway :3
1. Alone

**Whilst I was struggling coming up with idea's for TPTA this sprang to mind … I don't know if it's any good, but let you know :D **

**It's just a thing at the moment, but it might progress and I've always loved Hermione, since the begging :) **

**Again I'm going to try to make this one as true to the original story as possible: P **

Hermione sat alone in her dorm, staring blankly into space, the tears had stopped and she was glad for that, but she couldn't stop the pain she felt through out her entire body. It was that moment she knew, the moment she saw him kiss her; she knew she loved him. She lay on her bed, planning to try and sleep, it was then she heard the door bang open, and the sound of giggling followed. Parvati and Lavender flopped onto their beds in hysterics, completely unaware of Hermione's presence.

"I cannot believe you Lav, in front everyone!" Parvati said becoming more serious, but not quite managing.

"I know! I couldn't believe I was doing it! But I wasn't going to say no, I mean, Ron's gorgeous!" the giggled started up again.

A small squeak escaped Hermione's lips as she held back the tears and anger, she wanted to cross the room hit Lavender.

"Oh? Hermione? You're here? Sorry, we didn't notice you were here," said Parvati.

_Of Course you didn't, _thought Hermione bitterly, looking over at Parvati.

"It's alright," she said attempting to be cheerful, "I just wanted to rest, i… it's been a busy day," she quickly wiped the tear that escaped her eye.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Lavender, her voice sounded like ice.

Hermione glared at her, _like you don't know,_ she thought, the temptation to whack her round the head was becoming stronger.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Hermione replied just as icily.

"Fine,"

Hermione turned lying on her side, facing away from the two girls, holding back the tears she didn't want. She felt as if a knife had been plunged into her chest. She pulled the cover's over her head, but it didn't stop her hearing the words that Lavender spoke next, "She doesn't deserve someone like Ron, I'm just happy he's finally seen that, oh! I didn't tell you what she did…" and she begun telling Parvati all about the incident that happened earlier that night, (Hermione had making her charmed birds attack Ron). With each word Lavender spoke, Hermione slowly fell apart, finally breaking down into silent tears.

It took a very long time for Hermione to get to sleep that night, but when the sun began to rise, her eyes dropped and she fell into a restless sleep.


	2. I'm here if you need me

**Still struggling coming up with idea's for TPTA so here's more of Hermione for you :') **

**I don't own the character, the wonderfully amazing J.K. Rowling does ^_^ **

Hermione woke early, much before the other girls in her dorm. She put on the first set of clothes she came across and quietly left the room, making her way into the common room, which was empty when she entered. She picked up her Runes book that she had left there, sat down in one of the squashy armchairs and began to read. Soon, the Common Room filled and emptied and filled again, as people went to breakfast and others surfaced from their dormitories.

"Morning," said Harry, Hermione jumped.

"Harry! You startled me! Morning by the way," she replied, setting down her book.

"Jeez Hermione," said Harry looking at her eyes, "did you sleep at all last night?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes, I got a few minutes," Harry began to protest, "It's fine! Honestly," she gave him a small smile; she didn't want to talk about last night in a place where people could overhear. Harry sighed.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast, we can go for a walk round the lake, if you want to?" Hermione's smile widened.

"I'd love that" She rose from the chair and she and Harry made their way to the Great Hall; then with hands full of toast they walked out into the cold morning air.

They walked in silence for a few moments, too hungry to speak to each other. After almost all the toast had been eaten, Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"About last night Hermione, are you sure you're alright? You know you don't have to pretend with me, you can tell me anything" He slowed his pace, waiting for Hermione to look at him. She sighed heavily before replying.

"I know," she gave him another small smile, "I'm sure I'll be fine with some time, but it doesn't help that I have to be in a room with Lavender gossiping about me and about how _'gorgeous' _Ron is when she thinks I can't hear," Hermione stopped taking a deep breath, the last thing she wanted now was to burst into tears, Harry didn't deserve that.

"If there was anything I could do so you didn't have to be in the same room as her I would do it for you" said Harry taking one of her hands in his and squeezing it tightly.

Hermione gave him a watery smile, holding back the tears she felt coming.

"Thank you, Harry, you're truly a brilliant friend" and with that she moved towards him, kissing his cheek and then hugging him tightly.

"Always here for you" he said, hugging her back, "come on let's go back inside, it's getting cold"

"Alright" she replied, and the two of them walked back to the castle hand in hand.

**(Don't worry, it's not going to become a Harry/Hermione fanfic :L but it could possibly go that way? … but it isn't :D) **

It was late on Friday night, Hermione was by herself in the Library, she had a very large essay to write from Ancient Runes and she was no where near finishing it. As time went on she found herself struggling to keep concentration and kept thinking about Ron and how she had been avoiding him all week, and how even though she hated him so much, she loved him so much more, and her more recent thought, who the hell was she going to ask to Slughorn's Christmas Party. She groaned out loud and she flung her books and essay into her bag.

"Something wrong, Granger?" said a voice from behind her, making her drop some of her books and spin around, her wand held high. She lowered it when she saw it was only Cormac McLaggen.

"Oh, it's you; I didn't think anyone else was in here" she said, picking up her books. He bent down picking up one of her books.

"It's me," he replied, "why would you think no one else would be here?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"No one ever is, I've been here this late enough times to know that" she frowned at him, "can I have my book back please? I would like to get to bed,"

"No until you answer my question" he said.

"What question?" she asked becoming irritable; she thought he would only want to ask her out, again.

"What's the matter?" he said, taking her by surprise, "you look tired, almost to the point of being ill, you shouldn't stay in the Library this late if this is what it does to you" Hermione couldn't help but believe McLaggen really was concerned about her, she immediately softened towards him, and offered a small smile.

"I know, but even if I try to sleep early, I can't. I find doing homework or studying is a nice way to try and get things off my mind, even though it doesn't work all the time" she said, her smile fading.

"What's on your mind then? Maybe if you talked to someone about it, it would be easier to cope with" he stroked her cheek, Hermione instinctively moved away, feeling very hot and uncomfortable.

"It's okay, honest, can I have my book back now please?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Sure, but if you ever need to talk to someone, someone new," he added, "you can talk to me," he handed her the book, "see you tomorrow, Hermione" and with that he left the Library. It took Hermione a moment to realise he had called her by her first name; she smiled slightly as she piled the other books into her bag and made her way to her dorm.


	3. He's only trying to be nice

**I realise I've ended both chapters so far with Hermione going to bed ... Sorry I'll try not to do that in future :L Once again these wonderful characters do not belong to me, they belong to one of the most inspirational woman ever J.K. Rowling. **

Hermione had spent another night wrestling with her mind, when she finally fell asleep she kept having the usual dreams about Ron but this time Cormac McLaggen kept cropping up in them to. Hermione convinced herself it was solely because he was the last person she had spoken to before going to bed.

She woke up mid morning, annoyed at her self for not managing to control her dreams. After she had showered and dressed, she made her way to the great hall, even though she wasn't particularly hungry. When she sat down she scanned the table, looking for Harry, he was no where. She frowned slightly, she had hardly seen much of him for the past few days, and had begun to feel quite lonely. She no longer had Ron even as a friend, Ginny was too busy with Dean and she didn't enjoy hanging around with any of the girls in her house or year. She sighed ripping apart a piece of toast but not eating it.  
>"That was rather a large sigh Granger, didn't sleep well?" Cormac said taking the seat across from her.<br>"As I said last night _McLaggen_," she said putting emphasis on the use of his surname "I'm _fine_. And what happened to Hermione? Why Granger all of a sudden?"  
>She replied feeling annoyed but not really sure why, why should it matter if he called her Granger?<br>"If you'd prefer for me to call you Hermione, all you have to do is ask" he said smirking at her.  
>"I would prefer for you to call me Hermione, if you don't mind," she lent in towards him, "you sound a lot nicer if your not trying to act like a tough guy" she whispered and with that she got up and made to leave the great hall, she was planning on spending the day in the library finishing her essay. She hadn't realised Cormac get up and follow her, until he spoke.<br>"So, d'you want to come to Hogsmead with me today?" he asked casually. Hermione was about to retort with a nasty comment but stopped herself, _he is only trying to be nice_, said a voice in her head, _just go with him, stop wallowing in self pity and enjoy yourself for a day Hermione! _Hermione shook her head slowly, blocking out the sound of her inner voice.  
>"I'm sorry, but not today Cormac," she said offering him a sorry smile, "Maybe some other time."<br>Cormac's answered with a cheeky smile.  
>"It's alright, but I'll hold you to that maybe, you can't say no to me now" he winked at her, then walked back into the Great Hall.<p>

Hermione sighed, feeling slightly awkward, and then she made her way to her dorm.

**Sorry I know it's short, but more is to come, I promise! :D I've been so busy doing my revision and Graphic's core work… I have some tricks up my sleeve so please be patient :D **


End file.
